Nijino Tsubasa
Nijino Tsubasa (虹野翼 Nijino Tsubasa) is a girl who is actually the queen of the Garden of Rainbows, but was only mentioned in myths and legends. She is a very strong and powerful girl, even more powerful than the Cures and Shiny Luminous combined. She is also hot-headed and sarcastic, but she has a kind heart. Her alter ego is Cure Prism (キュアプリズム Kyua Purizumu). She prefers to be in human form, but she will take her true form when necessary. The Queen of Light has stated that she has begun to care for Tsubasa like a mother. History The Queen of Rainbows first appears in Misumi Nagisa’s dream, explaining that she (the Queen) was in grave danger, and she needed the power of Pretty Cure to protect her. Nagisa asked where the Queen was, and the Queen replied that only Nagisa would know when they meet in human forms, and Nagisa woke up from her dream, wondering what the Queen meant. Tsubasa first appears as a new student in Kujou Hikari’s class, and Hikari tried to befriend Tsubasa, but quickly realised that she was a tough and fierce girl who often made sarcastic remarks. After school that day, Hikari introduced Tsubasa to Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka at the Tako Cafe, and both Nagisa and Lulun felt a strange warmth coming from Tsubasa. Soon, the Cures and Luminous are attacked by a Zakenna, and Lulun runs towards Tsubasa, and she transforms with Lulun into Cure Prism. Cure Black then recognised Tsubasa as the mysterious Queen of Rainbows. Personality On the surface, Tsubasa is fierce, independent and sarcastic, but beneath her tough exterior, she possesses a strong loyalty toward her friends and duty as the Queen of the Garden of Rainbows. Her offensive battle style means that she is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge, and is similarly quick witted and impulsive, especially in heated situations. She also has a good sense of humor and enthusiasm, and a vulnerable teenage charm, and has a kind heart and a large sense of justice. Despite being as old as the Earth, Tsubasa likes to call herself a "young queen", due to the age she often appears in. Appearance Tsubasa has purple eyes and grape-coloured hair tied up into a high ponytail, and has two long strands held with yellow barrettes framing the sides of her face. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a purple tank-top worn beneath a loose white T-shirt covered with the word BELIEVE written in red, and wears denim shorts and purple ankle boots. She also wears a purple bracelet, a red bracelet with diagonal stripes, a purple necklace with three red charms hanging from it, and a purple bracelet attached to a purple fishnet sleeve and a bracelet of gold and red beads. The cuff of the sleeve is purple. As Cure Prism, her hair reaches to her thighs and wears a forehead tiara with a large purple jewel on it and golden heart earrings. Her dress is purple with black accents, and has a black belt with a purple heart-shaped jewel on it, and on the left side of her belt is a pouch that holds the Prism Commune, where Lulun is located. On her chest is a purple heart-shaped jewel on a black bow. On the back of her skirt, she has two black ribbons (similar to Cure Beat's) reaching to her feet. She wears purple arm warmers and black shoes and purple leg warmers. As the Queen of Rainbows, her hair is the same as it was in Cure form, but she also wears a golden tiara with rainbow-coloured jewels in it. She wears a rainbow-coloured strap dress that went past her feet, and wears a golden choker that was tied into a ribbon at the back. She has a necklace on and golden heart earrings. She also wears golden high-heeled shoes with straps. Cure Prism "Rainbow-coloured magic, Cure Prism!" 虹色の魔法、キュアプリズム！ Nijiiro no mahō, Kyua Purizumu! When Tsubasa first appeared, both Nagisa and Lulun sensed something about her, and during the fight between the Cures, Luminous and an exceptionally powerful Zakenna, Tsubasa’s true power is revealed. Lulun became the Prism Commune, allowing Tsubasa to become Cure Prism. As Cure Prism, she wields the Rainbow Baton, and uses this to perform Rainbow Ring, as well as combining strength with the Cures and Shiny Luminous to perform Magical Symphony. She is extremely powerful and is a lot of help in battle, and even grants the Cures and Shiny Luminous new weapons and powers. Etymology Nijino (虹野): Niji (虹) translates to "rainbow", obviously referring to Tsubasa being the ruler of the Garden of Rainbows, and No (野) translates to "field". Tsubasa (翼): Tsubasa translates to "wings". Her name means "rainbow field wings". Songs Tsubasa's voice actress, Tadokoro Azusa, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Honna Yoko, who voices Misumi Nagisa, Yukana, who voices Yukishiro Honoka, and Tanaka Rie, who voices Kujou Hikari. * Rainbow-coloured light * Tomorrow's magic * PRISM * Feelings of Heart Duets * Fateful Meeting (along with Honna Yoko, Yukana and Tanaka Rie) * Royalty (along with Tanaka Rie) Relationships Misumi Nagisa - Nagisa and Tsubasa first met in Nagisa's dream, when Tsubasa (as the Queen) informed her of the dangers that would occur to herself and the Garden of Rainbows. Since revealing herself as the Queen, Nagisa and Tsubasa have been good friends, and are often doing things together due to their similar personalities. Queen of Light - The Queen of Light has a motherly relationship with Tsubasa, and due to Hikari technically being the Queen of Light, Hikari holds a motherly attitude towards Tsubasa. Trivia * Tsubasa was created for a game on Pretty Cure Wiki. * Tsubasa's birthday is on November 11, therefore, her zodiac is Scorpio. * Tsubasa is the oldest heroine in the team. * It is unknown why Tsubasa is not a non-Cure, but an actual Cure herself. * She is the first Cure to be an actual queen. Her teammate Kujou Hikari could be considered as a queen, but she is a non-Cure. * Tsubasa shares a few similarities with her teammate Misumi Nagisa: ** Both girls have black as their theme colour (in Tsubasa's case, her sub-colour is black). ** Both have similar personalities. ** Both are very popular due to their athletic skills. Gallery Profiles Screenshots Nijino Tsubasa Cure Prism Category:Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997